Tragic Partings
by Becci 'D
Summary: This Fic was written by me and my partner and friend Kiree Tenshi. Something happens to Matt and because of this, he has something to tell Tai. (Taito) Please review and don't forget to look on Kiree Tenshi's profile as well as mine! ^__^ .


****

Becci 'D': Hi everyone! This story was written by me and my partner Kiree Tenshi! This is a Taito story and I hope you like it! Please Review. #^__^#

Tragic Partings 

Matt sat on the cold metal table, shivering slightly in a thin paper gown. He was at the hospital waiting for results from the doctor. He raised a hand and coughed lightly into his fist. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and heaved a sigh, which caused him to cough more harshly. The tiny white room he sat in was filled with the sounds of his harsh, racking coughs. 

"Ugh, this is the worse cold I've ever had," Matt said out loud, pressing his hand over his chest and wheezing. He thought it was a cold but it was something else.

************************************************************************************

Matt didn't want people to worry about him and he wanted to get on with his life but his illness was making it hard.

Matt slid into his desk at school with a practised ease that hid the turmoil within. He still had that knot in his chest - now it seemed tighter than ever.

**__**

What am I going to say? He thought. **__**How do I tell people this? As he thought about it, the knot in his stomach grew tighter. He felt a light sweat running down his face. **__**Whatam I going to do?

"Matt?"

Matt shot out of his reverie to see Tai's concerned face. 

"Tai!?" Matt said, almost jumping out of his seat.

"Whoa, Matt, calm down... " Tai put a restraining hand on Matt's shoulder. "What's wrong? You're so quiet..."

Matt felt a sickening lurch within him. He couldn't tell Tai. Not after all they'd been through... he just couldn't... yet... he had to...

**__**

Why does this have to be so **hard?!** Matt cried mentally. **__**Why does **this have **to happen to me?! Matt thought to keep a calm face, for the sake of Tai. **__**I have to tell him, just not now, he thought. Matt then realized that Tai's hand was still resting on his shoulder.

"Uh, Taichi, I'm fine. You can let go of me now," he said, doing his best to hide all the emotions that were running through him. Tai blushed lightly and moved his hand.

"All right... you sure you're ok? Cause you don't look fine to me?" he asked. Matt sighed inwardly, the urge to tell Tai that he wasn't all right, that he wouldn't be all right, ripped through his brain. But instead, he nodded once. Tai stared at him for a moment, then shrugged and turned back to the front of the room and sat his desk. Matt felt as though someone had poured hot lead down his throat. He managed to blink back tears and forced himself to focus on the work at hand. He found he could more or less ignore the pain if he focused all his attention on one thing and didn't let his mind wander. Teachers would look back on this day and wonder why Yamato Ishida suddenly became a model student.

Matt was almost finished with his algebra when a folded triangle of paper landed on his desk. He looked around, making sure Mrs. Meushi wasn't watching, then unfolded the note. He recognized Tai's spiky handwriting right away.

Matt.

I know something's wrong. Don't hide it from me. Please tell me!? I can help you. Meet me in the computer lab at lunch and be there or I'll will have to come and get you!

Tai

Matt shifted in his seat nervously. He knew he couldn't hide this from the boy he cared so much about. But it would be hard to tell him. Who knew how he would take it? Matt hadn't told anyone yet, not even TK. His parents thought they should wait awhile. But Matt knew that by the end of the day, one person at least would know.

******************************************************************************

Matt sighed. He normally didn't like literature classes, but he almost wished this one would last forever. His lunch break was next, and he was almost trembling from nervousness.

"Yamato, are you all right?" the teacher asked. Matt looked up from the poem he'd been analyzing in surprise. "You look pale. Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Um, no... that's ok... I'm ... um... fine..." he managed to mumble, his ears burning. He quickly turned back to the poem before the teacher could say anything else. He could see her still standing above him out of the corner of his eye. **_Please go! Just go!_** He begged silently, clenching his hand into a fist, his fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms. Finally she left, and Matt let out his breath in a long whoosh. He propped his elbows up on his desktop and rested his chin in his hands. **__**How am I going _to_ _tell_ _Tai? What **am I going to say? Tai is not going to give up until he gets answers**_! He thought, closing his eyes and ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept over him. He began to plan the conversation with Tai, but he wasn't able to predict what his friend would say. 

Just then, the lunch bell rang. Matt jumped with surprise, and began trembling slightly. This was it. He gathered his books slowly and left the room, taking the long route to the computer lab, dreading what was going to happen.

******************************************************************************

Matt slipped quietly in to the computer lab. It was so quiet in the room. Except for the tapping of keys or clicking of mousses only broke the silence of the room. The people within were focused intently on their work, and didn't even notice his entrance.

**__**

What am I going to do? He thought, sitting down heavily in a chair, his head in his hands. **__**How do I tell someone this? Especially Tai? He would probably laugh or something!

He looked up, then held out his hands. They looked pale, and were shaking slightly._ **Is this what I've become? No wonder everyone knows something is wrong. I'm a wreck...**_ He clenched his hands in to fists.

**__**

I **have to be strong. I** **have to!**

Matt unclenched his hands and relaxed slightly, breathing deeply. **_It's going to be fine. I'll be alright..._** he thought. Then he jumped up from his chair, his blue eyes wide, his breathing heavy. 

"Who am I kidding? I can't do this!" he said aloud, ignoring the stares of the other students in the room. He rushed to the door on shaking legs and burst from the room. He began jogging down the hall and as he turned the corner he collided into Tai.

" Ouch! Hey watch where you're...MATT!?! What's going on? Where are you-" Tai stopped talking when he saw that Matt had tears running down his cheeks. Matt just pushed his way past Tai and continued running down the hall, right out the front doors. Tai got up and stared in the direction Matt had went. **_What's wrong with him?_**

Matt ran blindly down the streets until he reached his apartment. Streams of tears were flying into the air as he ran. He knew he would be alone at home, because his father was working late. He took the elevator up to his floor, unlocked his apartment, and collapsed onto the sofa. He began sobbing, great, gulping sobs. 

He felt weak and shaky, not to mention stupid. Matt lay there on the sofa, and sobbed himself to sleep.

******************************************************************************

Ever since Matt ran out of school, Tai was really worried about him.

**__**

What is wrong with him? He's been acting strangely recently. The others didn't know anything. Not even Takeru! Tai thought as he took the stairs to Matt's apartment two at a time. The damn elevator was stuck again.

"I wonder what's wrong with Matt," he wondered aloud. "I've never seen him this upset before," he murmured. Tai reached Matt's floor and he jogged down the corridor to the front door. Tai knocked on Matt's door but there was no answer. As he knocked the door came open slightly and Tai gently pushed open the door. As it was unlocked Tai let himself in.

"Matt? You here?" he called softly. He quickly spotted his blonde friend asleep on the sofa, his breathing deep and stuffy. There were tears streaks on his pale cheeks. Tai walked up to him and shook his shoulder lightly.

Matt's response was to curl up even tighter. Tai sighed and pulled a chair up next to the couch. 

"What's wrong with you, Matt?" he asked, more to himself than to the sleeping form of his friend. "You haven't been yourself all day. Why can't you tell me?" He grabbed one of Matt's hands and held it tightly. "You know that I'm here for you... " He held the hand against his forehead, "I'll always be here for you..."

Tai slowly brought Matt's hand down, resting it gently against his lips. He slowly closed his eyes.

"You know that, right?" he whispered. A tear slowly began to wend its way down his cheek, gently brushing against Matt's hand as it went. Tai brushed it away and let go of Matt's hand. He ran his fingers through Matt's golden hair, pushing back the locks that hung over his eyes. His hand brushed Matt's forehead, and he realized how warm the slightly younger boy's skin was under his hand. He pressed the back of his hand against Matt's forehead.

"He has a fever," Tai whispered to himself. "A high one, too. Maybe that's what was bothering him. He doesn't feel well." Tai's eyes shone with concern for the boy he never knew he cared so much for until very recently. "I hope he's alright," he said, slowly rising. He walked into the kitchen to make a cold compress for his friend.

******************************************************************************

Matt moaned softly. His eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes opened partially. He looked up at the figure that sat beside him, holding a cool wet washcloth against his hot, flushed skin.

"Tai? What!? What are you doing here!?" he croaked in a weak sleepy voice. Tai laid a hand on Matt's cheek gently.

"Shh. Yeah, it's me. Daijoubu ka?" he said, softly, soothingly. Matt shook his head and closed his eyes. One tear escaped from his eye and ran down his face. Tai gently brushed it away.

"Matt, tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend. I care about you. Please?" he asked gently. Tears were building in Matt's eyes, but no matter how hard he blinked, they would not go away. He felt a great weight pressing down on him - the knot in his stomach was pulling, pulling hard, everything was coming down, down, down...

Matt's shoulders began to shake as tears began to trickle down his flushed cheeks. Ashamed, he tried to pull away from Tai, but Tai would not have it. He quickly pulled his chair up as close as it would go and gently grabbed Matt's shoulders.

"You can tell me Matt... I'm your friend. Right? I'm here for you," Tai repeated quietly. Matt managed to choke back a sob and stared deep into Tai's eyes. His throat was thick from crying, but even this didn't stop the words from tumbling from his lips.

"Taichi... Tai... I'm... " he paused to wipe a tear away. "I'm going to die..." he managed to choke out before breaking into sobs again. Tai was shocked.

"What? Matt, what are you talking about? I know you must have had a bad day, and you're not feeling well, but..." Tai stopped short, shaking his head. "Please tell me what's going on!"

Matt didn't answer. He wouldn't meet Tai's eyes. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Tai, who was beginning to feel a little panicked, did the only thing that he could think of; he took Matt into his arms, hugging him hard. Matt, a little surprised, only sobbed harder. **_It's going to be so hard for him. For me_**, he thought, feeling Tai's arms tighten around him.

"Shh, Matt, it'll be alright. If you'll just tell me what's going on, I'm sure I'll be able to help you," Tai murmured, rubbing his friend's back comfortingly. A muffled reply and more sobbing were all Tai could hear. "It's ok..." he said soothingly, continuing to rub Matt's back. He could feel the muscles of the slightly younger boy's back shaking with each breath under his hands, 

like knotted ropes.

He wasn't sure how long they were there, in that desperate embrace. Minutes? Hours? The silence would occasionally be broken by a sniffle from Matt, but that was all. Yet Tai did not pull away. He kept on, rubbing Matt's back and shoulders, letting him cry himself out. Finally, the blonde boy pulled back, gulping and sniffling. Tai smiled at him tiredly, still holding him by the shoulders. 

"Think you can tell me now?" He said softly, gazing into Matt's shining blue eyes. Matt hesitated, then nodded.

"Remember . . . on Friday, how I had to leave early? You know, to go to the doctor?" Matt's voice was thick, stuffy from crying. Tai nodded, silently telling him to go on. Matt cleared his throat and continued. "Well, you know how I just thought I had a really nasty cold?" Another nod. Matt looked at his hands. "Well, when the doctor got the test results, he came into the examining room, and made me go with him to his office," He looked up, to see Tai was watching him with concern shining in his warm brown eyes.

"Well, I did, and when I got there, my parents were sitting there, and my mom was crying!" Tai, who had been staring at his shoes while listening, jerked his head up, surprised. The pieces were piling up; he just couldn't find it in himself to put them together.

"Matt, what are you saying? Please just tell me!" Tai cried, jumping up. Matt studied him sadly.

"I'm saying the doctors found something in my body. Something that... shouldn't be there," he said shakily. Tai seized his fair friend by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Like what, Matt? Like cancer?" Matt bit his lip and looked away. He nodded slowly, sadly. He bit his lip again, feeling the sobs rise in him.

Tai blinked and let go of Matt's shoulders, feeling as if he had just been punched in the stomach. He fell backwards into his chair, staring blankly at Matt, who had buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking again. Tai stood up and shifted, so he was seated next to Matt. He took the blonde in his arms again, letting his own tears come. The two boys rocked back and forth for a moment, neither speaking. This situation was beyond words. Matt buried his face in Tai's shoulder, sobbing helplessly. It felt so good to be able to cry, and be held by Tai while doing it. 

"Oh Taichi! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" he cried, gulping back the sobs. Tai ran his fingers through Matt's hair.

"I don't know, Yamato-San," he said, tightening his hold on the blonde.

Tai held Matt until he was sure the slightly younger boy was asleep, by 1:21 AM. Tai, feeling exhausted beyond words, settled Matt against the sofa cushions and covered him with a quilt. Then, sighing, he picked up the phone. It was Friday, so he was pretty sure his friends would still be up. Besides, this was important.

******************************************************************************

"Moshi Moshi, Izumi residence," Koushirou's voice was hushed, but didn't sound at all tired. Tai knew that Koushirou was probably up working away at his computer. That's why Tai called him first. If anyone was ready to talk, it was always Koushirou

"Moshi Moshi Iz. It's Taichi," Tai said softly, glancing at Matt, whose raspy sounding breaths seemed to be getting worse by the moment.

"Oh hey Tai, what can I do for you?" asked Izzy.

"Well I've got something I need to tell you" replied Tai.

"Ok, I'm listening," said Izzy sounding interested.

"It's Matt. You know that he's been acting strangely?" said Tai. 

"Yeah" said Izzy as Tai continued. 

"The reason is because Matt's not well and " Tai trailed of as tears filled his eyes.

"And what Taichi? What's wrong with him?" Izzy asked concerned. "Matt's...going to die!" Tai said as he burst in to tears down the phone.

"WHAT!? Tai what do you mean 'Matt's going to die!?' what is wrong with him!?" demanded Izzy.

"Matt has cancer" Tai replied as he dropped the phone it made a thud on the floor as Tai skimmed down the wall crying.

"TAI!? TAI!? You there!?" Izzy was asking until he was cut off. 

Izzy sighed and put down the phone. 

"I can't believe on what Tai just told me!?" he said to himself. 

Tai couldn't face ringing anyone up that night. He just hoped that Izzy might do that. Tai was crouched up on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He rocked back and forth to comfort himself but it didn't work.

************************************************************************************

Tai had stayed round Matt's all night and his family didn't know where he was. Matt had a rough night sleeping, as his breathing had become worse. Matt was still asleep on the sofa and Tai didn't sleep at all. He wanted to make sure Matt was all right. Tai sat next to Matt in another chair. Tai was just staring at him and he was admiring his beautiful face from the sunlight coming in from the window.

" Bishounen Furendoshippu (means: beautiful friendship [as in his crest!])" Tai whispered as he stroked Matt's hair that was glistening in the sunlight.

Matt stirred and Tai quickly moved his hand away. Matt opened his eye's to see Tai's smiling face.

"How you feeling Yamato" asked Tai.

"What!? Tai!?" Matt said shocked as he sat up "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to stay so I could look after you" Tai said blushing. 

"Since did when Taichi Yagami care about me!?" questioned Matt as Tai blushed more._ **What does he mean!?**_ Tai thought as he slightly panicked.

"Matt, you're my friend. A best friend. I just wanted to make sure you was alright!" answered Tai. Matt didn't say anything else he just sat there staring into Tai's chocolate brown eyes. As Tai stared into his ocean blue eyes in silence. But Tai broke the silence.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked.

"No thanks" replied Matt "I'm not hungry"

"Oh ok" said Tai as there was another moment of silence. "Err Matt can I ask you something?"

"You just did! But go on" agreed Matt.

"Well I just wanted to know where have you got the cancer?" Tai asked sadly. Matt was quiet for a while before he answered. 

"I've got lung cancer" Matt said sadly "You've probably know that it's affected my breathing?" Tai nodded. "It was because of my father" 

"What do you mean it was because of your father?" Tai asked puzzled. "Well it's because my father smokes" Matt replied as he began to leak silent tears "That's why he isn't here now! He feels guilty and he's probably drunk right this minute!" Matt said, as he became angry and upset.

"I'm sorry Matt. I,I don't know what to do or say" Tai said as he looked at the ground. 

"There's nothing you can do. And as for what to say I don't know either. But at the moment your presence is just enough" Matt said as Tai looked up.

"Really?" asked Tai as Matt nodded. 

"I would have been afraid if I was alone" emitted Matt as he began to cry. Tai then brought Matt into a hug.

"But you're not. I'm here for you Matt. I'm not going to go anywhere" Tai promised.

" Domo arigato Taichi-kun" thanked Matt. 

"It's ok" smiled Tai as he still hugged Matt. The phone started to ring which interrupted Tai and Matt. Tai got up to answer it.

"Moshi moshi, Ishida residence" greeted Tai.

"TAI? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? MUM'S BEEN WORRIED SICK!" shouted Kari.

"Well it's nice to speak to you too Kari!" snapped Tai. "I've been round Matt's all night!"

"Oh! Umm, is he ok?" asked Kari "Cause Koushirou rang last night and told me" 

"He did!? Err well Matt's ok" Tai said sadly.

"Tai what's wrong?" asked Kai concerned.

"Nothing, did Izzy ring everyone else?" asked Tai. 

"I think so" replied Kari "Look I have to go now, tell Matt that were all thinking of him. Bye" said Kari as she put the phone down. 

"Yeah, bye" Tai said as he put the phone down. Tai stood there for a moment deep in thought but got interrupted by the sound of coughing. Tai rushed back to Matt to see him coughing violently. 

"Matt!? You ok!?" Tai panicked. Matt was clutching his chest as he was in pain. 

"Tai! *Cough cough* I, I can't breath!" Matt said. Tai rushed to his side and started to rub his back.

"Matt take deep breaths" Tai suggested. 

"It hurts!" Matt cried in pain. Tai didn't know what to do! The only thing he did do was hold Matt in his arms. 

"Taichi? I'm dying" Matt cried.

"No! No you're not!" Tai said in tears. Matt looked up at Tai who was looking at him.

"Tai there's something I must tell you" Matt struggled to say.

"What's that Yamato?" asked Tai. 

"Ai shiteru Taichi Yagami" emitted Matt.

" What!?" Tai said shocked. 

"I said... I love you" Matt repeated "I just ...wanted... you to know... that *cough* that I, I love you... with all my heart... and *Cough cough!* that don't be sad... when I'm gone?"

"Don't talk like that! I don't want you to die!" Tai said in a flurry of tears.

"Taichi... it... hurts so much!" Matt winced in pain. "Remember me " Matt whispered as he closed his eyes for the last time. 

"MATT!? MATT!? YAMATO!?" Tai cried as he tried to shake him awake. "NOOOOOOOO! YAMATO!! Yamato I love you too, I love you too!!" Tai said as he sobbed into Matt's hair. 

"Ai shiteru!" Tai whispered.

THE END

****

Becci 'D': Thanks for reading and please review. This fic was written by me and my partner Kiree Tenshi. So, do not forget to look up her profile! ^__^


End file.
